


loss of sanity

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Hallucinations, Post-Forsaken, bad attempts at dealing with grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “I miss you, Cayde. Come back, please?”“Would if I could, sweetheart. But the dead don’t rise again.”





	loss of sanity

**Author's Note:**

> day 11: "It is not always like this."

He finds her sitting on the outer side of the railing with a bottle of pilfered booze in one hand and what remains of Zalli’s tattered Titan Mark in the other.

“It’s not always like this.”

Meera glances at him out of the corner of her eye, red and puffy from weeping. “How can you say that?”

“At some point it just becomes the norm,” he says and slings an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. “You hope to the Traveler that it won’t, but it _does_, and you eventually just accept it.”

“So what, I should just accept that he’s gone, then?” she snaps and bends forward to hide her face as the tears start once more. “I-I should just accept tha—I should just sit down and do nothing?!”

“No, I never said you should do nothing,” Cayde shakes his head. “Rage, be angry—you have that right more than anyone else here. He was your friend, a part of your fireteam.”

“What do you know?” she spits out, but leans further into his embrace. “You’re dead.”

Cayde has the fucking gall to laugh at her. “Yeah, I am. Hell of a death, too.”

“Why’d you do it? Why’d you jump down like you did?”

He is quiet for a long while, long enough for her to even doubt that he’s here.

“A desire for heroics, I think,” he finally says and it feels like a punch to the gut. “Wanted to do somethin’ real special for my girl. Paid the fool’s price instead.”

“I miss you, Cayde,” she whispers and looks at him. “Come back, please?”

“Would if I could, sweetheart,” he smiles somberly and strokes her cheek. “But the dead don’t rise again.”

“You did once,” she argues. “You could do it again.”

“Men have gone mad from less complicated thinking, Mee,” Cayde says and this time he leans in to kiss her.

If she doesn’t think too much about it, she can almost persuade herself into thinking that he’s really there. That’s he’s there with her, sitting outside of the safety railing and just waiting for the sun to rise again in the east. His lips feel firm, cool and metallic against hers, and she cannot help but grasp for him.

“Don’t be like them,” he whispers against her lips and withdraws. “Don’t lose your sanity from loss.”

When the sun breaks above the mountains her bottle is empty, the Mark is soaked with tears and she is alone.


End file.
